


Fly Me To The Moon

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, The bokuro being nerds basically but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo might have fallen for the silver-haired singer of the jazz café he goes to study. No wait -- he's actually very much in love; he just doesn't realize it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling bad and nothing makes me feel better than some good ol' bokuro.
> 
> It's probably crap tho. It's my first time with this ship after all.

_The chemical formula of ibuprofen... The chemical formula..._

_Which is the chemical formula of ibuprofen, goddamn it?_

With a huff of frustration rushing past his lips, Kuroo scanned through the endless pages of his organic chemistry notes to find this one thing he couldn't bring his brain to memorize. Considering the amount of formulas he had already learnt, it was utterly stupid that he wasn't able to memorize the one of ibuprofen's, and yet that stupid thing still wouldn't stick to him. Was it karma? Or perhaps the fact that he had been studying from nine in the morning, til seven in the afternoon, stopping only for lunch and potty breaks? Hell, who knew. It was exam period; the extremes were normal, especially for a wanna-be pharmacist like Kuroo Tetsurou.

Good news were that this organic chemistry exam would be the last of this year because Kuroo was almost at his breaking point.

This entire year had been...chaos; whether it was labs, or classes, or exams, Kuroo hadn't been able to sit his ass down - or rather, lift his ass off of the damn chair - for more than a few minutes every day, before he collapsed, exhausted, on his bed and slept until the moment he had to do it all over again. His zeal, however, earned him top grades in all of his subjects, which was good because he wanted the scholarship his university offered to star students, but the truth was, he had started to feel the recoil on his body, mind and soul. Especially the last two.

"Tecchan!", a sweet voice suddenly chirped, bringing him back from his reverie. He knew that voice and that god-awful nickname very well - had known it for a few months now, ever since he started going to that small jazz café nearby his house.

Yes, Kuroo Tetsurou was one of these people who couldn't study at home or in a library, so he chose to visit coffee shops instead, wasting a good deal of money on coffees but the coffee they served at Seijou's, was a fucking masterpiece; texture was great, scent was great, the taste incredible -- what else could he ask? For a coffee addict like Kuroo, this place was heaven. Plus, they sometimes had mini shows of jazz music, a genre Kuroo was very fond of, so he had really hit the jackpot with this one.

He couldn't say the same about the staff of that place, though. No wait; the staff was good. It was the _owner_ he couldn't stand.

Brown eyes glanced up and promptly rolled at the sight of the biggest, shit-talking nerd Kuroo had ever had the honor of meeting; Oikawa Tooru stood by his side, wearing that huge-ass and rather charming grin of his which, had Kuroo not known better, would have stolen his breath away. But he knew better; he knew Oikawa's true colors, he knew how annnoying and petty that little prick was.

No wonder the two of them became best friends within barely a few weeks.

"What," he grunted tiredly.

Oikawa's pretty face morphed to a scoff. That was more like it. "I was gonna ask if you wanted more coffee," the brown-haired man said, "But since you're so annoyed, I might as well not care about you."

"Basically it's your existence that annoys me, Oikawa."

"Get fucked, Tecchan."

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, suddenly amused. It was so unlike Oikawa to cuss in public, let alone in front of his precious customers. "Oh? You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

Speaking of the devil, Oikawa's boyfriend passed them by and with the blankest expression on his face he said, "He does a lot of bad things with that mouth."

Oikawa flashed a saucy grin at these words. "You'd know that well, wouldn't you, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while collecting the empty mugs from the table next to Kuroo's, wiping it with a rag. "Considering the fact that we live together and I hear you _speak_ all day, yeah, I know that well. Unfortunately."

"That's rude."

Albeit utterly entertained by the pout that took over Oikawa's face, Kuroo interrupted their little lover's bickering. "Iwa," he said, "Can you get me some more coffee?"

"Hey! I came all the way here to ask you if you wanted coffee, you talk shit to me and _then_ order coffee from Iwa-chan?" Oikawa clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck you."

As they both ignored Oikawa's familiar overdramatic antics, Iwaizumi nodded curtly and turned on his heel, heading towards the register. "Trashykawa," he called without even looking over his shoulder, "Stop slacking off and go clean some tables."

"Okayyy~"

_Embrace the peace and silence,_ Kuroo mentally sighed as Noisykawa (yes, he was copying Iwaizumi's tendency to give Oikawa insulting nicknames) skidded somewhere far away. He then turned to his notes again and glared down at them with burning passion until a new, steaming mug of coffee was carefully placed on his table. "Thanks," he mumbled tiredly and Iwaizumi smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Take a break," he said with that calming voice of his, "We got a short show starting in less than ten minutes, after all."

Kuroo perked up immediately. These short shows were the meaning of his existence after all. "Oh, you do? Is it Hanamaki?"

Iwaizumi nodded, a triumphant smile on his face. "Nope, not this time! We hired a new one. He's a music student, so this job is perfect for him."

Music student, huh... Kuroo took a sip from his coffee and let out a blissful sigh. "Can't wait."

"He's such a good guy," Iwaizumi added proudly, as if he was the dude's freaking mom -- but what was new for Iwaizumi? He was literally everyone's mom. "Very talented too. I'm sure you'll like him."

Kuroo smirked. "Don't say that in front of Hanamaki though; you know how salty he gets."

"Tell me about it," the other chortled and turned to leave again, "Anyway, I have some stuff to do. Enjoy the show."

"Thanks man!"

Absently-minded, Kuroo followed Iwaizumi's retreating back for a few seconds too long to notice a big-ass hickey on the man's nape, aka a sign of Oikawa marking his territory, yet again. Jesus fucking Christ, these two idiots have been together their entire lives - or so they claimed - why did Oikawa still feel the urge to mark Iwaizumi so obviously? Kuroo couldn't really understand that. Then again, he had never been in love before, so he wouldn't know.

Ignoring the bitterness that always came whenever his thoughts drifted to his sucky love life, Kuroo put his mug down and picked up his notes again. His eyes crossed over the endless lines, memorizing nothing but it was good to refresh what he had already consolidated that day. _This should be enough for the exam_ , he mused, _Besides, I still got tomorrow to review--_

The soft sound of a guitar intro suddenly unsettled the peaceful silence of Seijou and made Kuroo look up from his notes. Then he stared. Then he blinked, then he stared again. Why? Because right there, in the middle of Seijou's hypothetical "stage" and behind the mic, sat the most gorgeous person Kuroo had ever set his eyes upon. He strummed the lucky chords of a guitar, showered in holy light -- er, _stage_ light. It was only normal that Kuroo had really hard time convincing himself that, no, he hadn't overdosed on caffeine again and, yes, this person was real. After all, the guy edged really close to perfection with his softly-contured face, his cutely upturned nose and those huge-ass eyes of his...oh shit, his lips were so pouty too.

However, what stole Kuroo's entire attention was the fluffy, grey hair which framed that beautiful face. Wait, was it all gray? No -- some strands weren't, some were.

_What the fuck, that's so cute, I wanna touch it._

It wasn't just his face that was a masterpiece though. As Kuroo's eyes slid lower, he noticed the long neck, the broad shouders and thick arms... The guy wore a half-buttoned black shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, which meant that his sculptured forearms were in public display - Kuroo drooled a little bit over those, if he were to be honest - and then, his miles long legs were clad in stone-washed gray jeans and tucked under the high stood he was sitting on.

And then, the creature opened his mouth and sang and Kuroo was floored, unable to tear his eyes away.

_"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars... Lemme see what spring is like on, Jupiter and Mars."_

His heart jumped to his throat and tapped danced at the root of his tongue along with the rhythm of the guitar. Was he breathing? He probably wasn't but who needed breathing when the God-sent creature kept singing with that rich, husky voice. _"In other words,"_ the singer continued, _"Hold my hand."_ A big grin split his face into two _. "In other words... Baby, kiss me."_

Kuroo was pretty positive he finally knew what Angels looked like.

The young man's head was nodding along to the music too, big, golden eyes scanning the mesmerized audience until his gaze landed on Kuroo. Dead on. Fire gathered at the pit of Kuroo's stomach and he had to swallow very difficultly. What an intense look, he thought, his heart skidding in his chest, What a glorious creature.

_"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more!"_ , the silver-haired man kept going, grinning from ear to ear, _"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore..."_ Then his gaze drifted to the next table, and although Kuroo was glad he was able to breathe again, he felt really salty about it.

" _In other words, please be true..."_ His eyes darted back to Kuroo and holy shit -- _"In other words... I love you."_

Kuroo felt faint. In fact, he had to look down and push his hands through his hair in order reevaluate his existence and calm down his raging heart. Something slowly dawned on him, something he had heard about in TV shows and read about in books, but had never experienced before in his twenty-five years of life, something that had him freak the shit out of his life in silence.

_Is this...is this love at first sight?_

_Shit._

_No, it can't be._ Kuroo looked up again, only to make a frustrated sound and look down again when he saw the angel-singer flashing these deadly smiles again. No, he couldn't be in love just like this; it just was the fact that this guy was so incredibly appealing. And the guitar - the guitar made everyone more attractive.

_Hormones. Neurotransmitters; that's probably it._

Finding some sort of comfort in his petulant denial, Kuroo was finally able to look up and enjoy the rest of the show. The silver-haired man sang plenty of songs, some Kuroo knew, some he didn't but they were all incredibly well-performed and the guy seemed so genuinely ecstatic to receive the applause at the end of each one. It was so fucking cute. How was this much cuteness allowed, Kuroo wasn't sure, but it wasn't that he was complaining either.

The performance ended a little too soon for Kuroo's liking and the singer stood up from his stool, bowing down in response to the audience enthusiasm before jumping off the "stage". Kuroo followed him with his eyes, watching him set the guitar down then heading towards the register, where he proceeded to hug and smooch Oikawa's face, pat Iwaizumi's and Hanamaki's heads and squish Matsukawa's - the fourth and last person in this nerdy company - cheeks. Kuroo shook his head in amusement; none of them wasn't even remotely annoyed by the singer's affectionate antics. Not even Hanamaki, who was _constantly_ salty. Even Iwaizumi was grinning, holy shit, what was the guy's secret.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Kuroo did spend a lot of time observing the adorable singer and how he interacted with everyone, as well as the hoards of people who approached him afterwards. He was amazed, if he were to be honest. He had seen his fair share of extroverted people - he himself could be considered an extrovert too - however, this guy was one a whole other level; the singer was one of those people who...who befriended everyone immediately, someone who you'd feel like you've known them for ages. Or so Kuroo assumed, it wasn't that he knew the man personally. After all, the singer seemed pretty preoccupied with entertaining the crowds surrounding him to even notice someone like Kuroo.

_Look at me sourening my own damn mood_ , Kuroo thought with a snort before forcing his attention back on his notes and pretending that he was not thinking about the silver-haired singer. Of course he wasn't, why would he?

"Excuse me," a soft, cheerful voice suddenly attracted his attention. Confused and a little distracted, Kuroo looked up and promptly froze at the sight of the singer standing in front of him, steaming mug in hand and blinding grin in place. There was a short pause, moments ticking by because Kuroo couldn't get his brain to produce speech but, excuse you, there was an angel standing in front of him for the first time.

An angel who...had a lip ring, by the looks of it.

_Shit_.

When Kuroo didn't respond immediately, the other added, "Can I tell you something?"

"U-Uh... Yeah," was all Kuroo managed in his complicated state. _Good job, Kuroo. Stutter some more._

_Feh._

The guy scratched the back of his head and chuckled but there was no hint of nervousness in his movements. "Say," he started, "Your hair is so cool. How do you style it like this?"

Kuroo's jaw dropped. He couldn't have heard right. "What."

"Your hair," the guy repeated, "I like it. How do you style it?"

There had to be a mistake -- some sort of game the universe played to trick him and force him to make a fool of himself. Because, for Kuroo, there was nothing more fucking ridiculous that this untamable hair he owned. He hated his hair. And there was this guy, the very same guy who looked like a goddamned angel, who thought of his hair as...cool? There was something fishy about this. "Are you joking with me?", Kuroo frowned.

"No," the guy shook his head, "I mean it!" He then pulled the chair and sat right opposite from Kuroo's seat. "Now tell me your secret."

He was grinning so innocently, so charmingly... Kuroo was losing himself a little. "It's..." He swallowed, trying again. "It's my bedhead."

These pretty, golden eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"That is so cool!"

Kuroo couldn't help but grin back. The guy's smile was contagious. "Thanks."

Then, without missing a beat, the other crossed his arms over the table and leaned in, eyes gleaming. _Oh man, he's so cute, how is this possible?_ "So..." He smirked. "You liked my performance? I know you did, you were looking a lot."

_He's cocky too. Fuck this shit._ Imagine if Kuroo actually told him he was mainly staring at his pretty face. Nevertheless, Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. "Since you know, why are you asking?"

"It's better when others say it!"

Normally, Kuroo would have been irritated -- a whole load actually, but how could he ever get mad at that face? Who would ever get mad at that face? "Yes, of course I liked it," he praised, "You're pretty good."

Despite how confident this guy seemed earlier, his face brightened up one hundred thousand times more as soon as Kuroo's words left his mouth. God fucking damn it, it felt as if he was staring directly into the sun and his brain was just at the verge of frying completely.

_Someone stop this guy, he's a public hazard, killing people with adorableness._

"Yeah! I really am awesome!"

Kuroo quirked a brow. "And very humble from the looks of it."

The guy only laughed. "But you said I'm pretty good! I know how to take a compliment!"

"Whatever."

Clearly unfazed by the amount of times Kuroo had already rolled his eyes at him, the guy asked, "So, you come here often?"

"Yeah, pretty much every day," Kuroo nodded, "To study. Can't study at home."

"Oooh? What are you studying?"

"Right now, organic chemistry. But I am a pharmacy student."

A hint of smirk quirked the dude's lips upwards. "Does this mean you're a nerd?"

Oh, that piece of shit. "You're the only nerd between us."

"At least I'm not a chemistry nerd."

"Shut up."

"No, listen, listen!", he beamed, suddenly excited, "I know one joke about chemistry, wanna hear?"

Oh God. "Go on."

"So," the man started, "Helium walks into a bar and the bartender says, we don't serve noble gases here." He snorted a laugh. "Helium doesn't react."

Kuroo blinked a few times, absorbing what had just come out of the guy's mouth before he tipped his head back and laughed himself to tears. "Holy shit," he muttered between gasps, "That's fucking hilarious."

The other was biting his lip, barely containing his excitement. "It is, isn't it?! That's the only chemistry joke I know, though."

"Yeah but I almost pissed myself laughing," Kuroo said, wiping actual tears from the corners of his eyes. He knew that only him and his classmates laughed at nerdy jokes like this one, so it was the biggest surprise to see someone clearly not familiar with chemistry in such extend, to make jokes as such.

It made Kuroo fall a little harder.

Er, it made him _like_ the guy a little more.

Fuck, who was he even kidding.

"Well," the guy's voice spoke through his musings, "Since this joke was successful on breaking the ice..." He offered his strong-looking hand, a big grin on his face. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

Kuroo blinked, eyes dropping on Bokuto's hand before fitting it against his own. The skin was warm, tough but smooth at the same time. "Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you."

"You too, Tetsu!"

Kuroo blinked, startled. "T-Tetsu?"

Bokuto cocked his head, baffled. "You don't like it?"

_Fuck, I'm in love._

"N-No... It's fine." Actually, it was fucking cute and it gave Kuroo butterflies. He licked his lips nervously. "I'ma call you Bo then."

"Great! I love nicknames!"

_Jesus fucking Christ. I'm in love._

"So...", Kuroo started as soon as he managed to reboot his brain, "What about you? What are you studying?"

Although Iwaizumi had already told him about it, Kuroo deemed it appropriate to ask himself. One, because it was polite and two, because his hands were getting clammy and he desperately needed something to distract himself with.

"Me? I'm a music student! I wanna be a musician one day!"

Perhaps Bokuto glowing like the summer sun wasn't the right distraction now, was it?

"Amazing," Kuroo nearly damn croaked, "It suits you. What kind of instruments you play?"

"Other than the guitar, I play piano and bass and of course drums. Drums are my fave."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm a very energetic person and it's sometimes hard to get me to sit my ass down, so I vent the excess energy there," Bokuto said. Kuroo believed him on the excessive energy thing -- especially when he saw Bokuto's legs bouncing up and down in vertigo speeds while the man in question seemed unaware of it.

"So," Bokuto added, attracting his attention, "What kind of music do you listen to, Tetsu?"

"Um, a little bit of everything, to be honest."

"Same!", was all Bokuto said on that subject. Then his eyes dropped on the stacks of random paper in front of Kuroo. He picked up one, scanning it.

"Huh, your notes are so neat," he said.

Kuroo's chest puffed with pride. If there was something perfect about him, it had to be the way he kept his notes. Good thing Bo could see it too. "Thanks."

However, Bokuto didn't seem to dwell on it much longer, as he put the paper down and places his elbows on the table, linking his fingers. He dropped his chin on top of then as he said, "Tetsu, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think we could use chlorophyll to turn human skin green?"

Kuroo stared. Wait, he must have heard wrong. "What."

Bokuto was very serious when he opened his mouth to repeat his earlier sentence. "Can we use-"

So, Kuroo hadn't heard wrong.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I just cannot believe you actually asked me this question."

"Why? Is it bad?"

Kuroo sighed and linked his fingers together over the table. Bokuto was irking the nerd inside of him and this wasn't gonna end good. "Alright, let me explain this to you..."

And thus, the biggest debate on _Why Chlorophyll Cannot Be Used To Turn Human Skin Green_ began. Kuroo had thought that Bokuto would get bored halfway through it, but no, he actually seemed pretty fucking interested and it made Kuroo's gay heart thrash around in his chest. Bokuto's eyes were big and focused and full of wonder, his tongue worrying his lip ring at times - which was the most distracting thing Kuroo had ever encountered in his life - and he was even countering Kuroo's knowledge at times, bombarding him with questions.

"But if we modified the melanocytes' DNA so that it can work with chelates?"

"Well, I am not sure if that's possible. Not in a living human at least."

"But-"

"No, Bo! You can't have the alive version of Shrek!"

"But it'd be so cool!"

"I know it would, but that's just taking it too far." Bokuto proceeded to pout, looking so damn dejected that Kuroo reached out to pat his head, without even realizing it. "Don't be so upset, maybe one day it'll be possible."

That seemed to brighten Bokuto's mood because he smiled a little. "Maybe you'll make it."

"No thanks, I'd rather not."

For the first time, Kuroo heard Bokuto scoff. "Your negativity pisses me off, you know. You cut off my wings all the damn time."

"Shut up, _you_ make it then."

"But you're the chemistry nerd!"

"Oi!"

In return, Bokuto tipped his head back, dissolving into a beautiful, throaty laughter and suddenly Kuroo was unable to stay mad.

"Hey Tetsu," Bokuto picked up as soon as he recovered, "I got another question."

Kuroo smiled fondly. "You're full of them, I see. I like it."

"I do my best... So there is this movie that comes out today and I wanna watch it but I don't want to watch it alone but since you're here and we are friends already wanna watch it with me?"

_Holy shit, how's he so cute? I'll die before I say no to him._ "Sure, what kind of movie is it?"

The smile that took over Bokuto's already handsome face, rivaled the sun in brightness. "Horror."

"Perfect. I'm in."

"You don't have to study, do you?"

_I do but you and your stupidly adorable face are some things I'd like to spend some more time with because I can't get enough of. Fucking nerd_ , was what Kuroo thought. He didn't say it out loud though. "I have time to review tomorrow too."

"Perfect! Then let's go, the movie starts in half an hour!"

~*~

The movie was the most ridiculous Kuroo had watched in a while and apparently, Bokuto agreed with him, since they were pissing themselves laughing, as well as mocking the characters the whole time. Albeit not as shit-talking as Oikawa, Bokuto had a great potential for the sport, considering his hilarious comments on the suckish plot. It made Kuroo wanna bang his head against a wall or something; anything that would stop his brain from thinking so much.

See, he had indeed tried to deny it before but damn, he did have the hots for Bo. And it sucked. Because Bokuto was like a butterfly, making everyone smile but at the same time, he was fluttering around too quickly and Kuroo wasn't sure he could catch up.

Plus, no one guaranteed that Bokuto returned the feelings.

As a matter of fact, there was zero chance Bokuto had other than friendly feelings for him.

Despite Kuroo's invasive negative thoughts, the two grabbed some food after the movie - Bokuto claimed that popcorn wasn't food and Kuroo couldn't disagree with him one hundred percent - and they ended up walking side-by-side for a while, until they reached a nice park and sat on the available benches. They were completely alone, save from the passing cars, but that was only normal for the lateness of the day. They were talking the whole while - basically it was Bokuto the one who kept the conversation going and Kuroo added one or two things or answered when Bokuto asked him things. A lot of things actually.

Yet, it was so easy being with him; as easy as breathing. And after some point, Kuroo stopped listening to what the other was saying, in favor of taking in that face. Bokuto was so darn beautiful - look at him, damn it; his eyes gleaming like two stars, his hands moving along to enhance his excitement and his hair was so fucking soft --

_Wait what?_

Kuroo froze momentarily as he realized that the fingers of his hand were threaded with Bokuto's silky hair. _Holy shit, how- when did that shit get in there?_ , he wondered urgently. Did Bo notice? If yes, why didn't he react? Kuroo bit his lip. _What if he's just polite and doesn't say anything? What if he is uncomfortable?_ The last thought had his stomach tumbling unpleasantly and carefully, Kuroo detached his hand from the other man's hair, even though he really didn't want to.

Just when he thought his actions had gone unnoticed, Bokuto stopped talking and stared at him in wonder. "What's wrong?"

Unsure, Kuroo shrugged. "Nothing?"

"Then why did you stop?"

"Huh?", was Kuroo's very eloquent answer.

Bokuto frowned at him in confusion. Then he grasped Kuroo's retreating hand and placed it on his head once again. "Keep petting me," he said, "I like it."

Then the little devil continued where he left off, while Kuroo had a moment (or two) of blushing and astonishment, before he got his bearings back and gave Bokuto what he wanted. In fact, he took it a step further, reaching out with his other hand, for Bokuto's cheek and turning him so that they were facing each other. Bokuto smiled at him, his lips moving according to the words Kuroo wasn't listening to because he was too occupied with the sudden desire of kissing these lips. They were so pouty and so close, as if they were waiting only for him...

Before he knew it, before he even got the chance to stop himself, Kuroo had leaned in and their mouths met in a tender peck. Then, realization came crushing down on him and Kuroo jumped away as if burnt. Shitshitshitshitshit, what did I just do?! His eyes glanced at Bokuto's face, only to see him staring back wide-eyed, face all red.

"Ah, shit," he grunted, hating himself way too much all of a sudden, "I got carried away."

Bokuto looked down and licked his lips. "It's okay," he chuckled, "I was... I was caught off-guard."

_Where is a wall when you need to bang your head against it?!_ "Well...yeah."

Neither of them spoke for a while, each one staring at their laps, lost in their own thoughts. Although Kuroo wasn't sure what Bo was thinking, he really hoped he hadn't weirded the silver-haired man out too much, because he was going to self-hate about this for a long, long while - he already was, actually. Why couldn't he control himself, goddamn it? Bokuto didn't even imply he liked him that way, why on earth did Kuroo kiss him?

"Tetsu," Bokuto's voice was suddenly heard and honest to god, Kuroo jumped out of his fucking skin. He had honestly thought the man had left already.

"Y-Yeah?"

Bokuto shifted on his seat, licking his lips nervously. "Would it be alright if we did it again?" He looked up hesitantly. "So that I'll be ready this time."

Kuroo stopped breathing for a second. "For real?" He had to know.

The other shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said, "I mean, why wouldn't I want to smooch your face, your face is really pretty."

He couldn't help it no more; Kuroo face-palmed and made a sound between a groan and a whine, but nevertheless, this sound expressed his frustration. Smooch. Bokuto had just said smooch. Jesus fucking Christ. "How can you be so fucking cute?"

As if doing this on purpose, Bokuto blinked owlishly, "Me?"

Kuroo wanted to double over and die while making keening sounds but instead he took a deep, calming breath and turned to face Bokuto once again. The man was biting his lower lip in anticipation, which was just the right thing to do because it relaxed Kuroo all over and galvanized him into action. Carefully, he cupped Bokuto's face, scooting closer on the way to connecting their lips once again. Bokuto was prepared this time, receiving Kuroo's advance with enthusiasm instead of awkwardness, his soft lips slanting over Kuroo's with expertise. His hands caressed Kuroo's arms before maneuvering down to his torso and landing on his waist, his head tilting to the side when Kuroo's tongue slid over the seam of his lips. Granted access, Kuroo delved into that warm mouth, moaning when Bokuto's tongue teased his and relishing the taste that suddenly overwhelmed his senses. Bokuto still tasted all buttery from the popcorn, as well as hints from the turkey sandwich he had earlier but he smelled so fucking nice, like a mixture of his clothes softener as well as something fresher...like the mountain air or some sort.

Kuroo felt positively intoxicated when they parted, and judging from the dazed expression in Bokuto's face, the sentiment was mutual. They both snickered, bringing their foreheads together.

"See?", Bokuto broke the silence first, "Wasn't it much better when I was prepared?"

The goofy grin on Kuroo's face grew wider - if that was possible. "Are you prepared for another one?"

"I was born prepared."

And thus, they met each other halfway to yet another bone-melting kiss. It lasted longer than the previous one, it was slightly more heated too - their tongues were too pleased to meet each other as it seemed. Kuroo threaded his fingers in Bokuto's hair and pulled them as close, while Bo lazily traced unintelligible figures on Kuroo's thighs and back. What a perfect kiss; the right amount of nice and arousing. Shame they had to break apart to, uh, breathe properly.

"Bo?", Kuroo whispered over the other's lips.

"Mm?"

"Date me."

He felt Bokuto's lips stretch. "Kinda thought I already did, to be honest."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I asked you to see a movie with me?"

Kuroo gasped, shocked. "Holy shit. You actually-"

Bokuto chuckled. "What? You actually thought I gave a shit about the movie?"

"You didn't?"

"I-It's your fault...for being so damned handsome with your stupid bedhead."

There was a soft red dusting Bokuto's cheeks right after he said that. Kuroo would have already kissed him, since Bo called him handsome and all, but that blush was mainly what snapped every last thread of self-restrain Kuroo owned. And he was proud of his self-restrain goddamn it. Goodbye self-restrain.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled apart, Bokuto's face redder than before. It mirrored the pit fire going on in Kuroo's face, to be honest.

"It's only the first date," Kuroo said, "But to be honest with you, I haven't felt this nice with someone in a while."

Bokuto smiled. "Even though I ask so many questions?"

Kuroo smiled too, pulling away reluctantly. "I told you, I like it." Then he sighed, "But now you hafta get me home, I got classes early tomorrow."

"Aw."

At that adorable pout, Kuroo face-palmed for the umpteenth time that day. "Don't make this face."

"What face?"

Jesus fucking Christ, he's oblivious to his appeal, isn't he. "Nothing, nothing," Kuroo sighed and he stood up, "Now let's get me home."

Bokuto hopped on his feet, offering a hand which Kuroo took without a second thought. "I'll let you go only if you take me out tomorrow. For an official date."

Kuroo's stomach fluttered in bliss. "I can't tomorrow because I have an exam the day after," he said and nudged Bokuto's shoulder with his, "But we will celebrate my freedom after the exam, hm?"

The other nodded, excited. "Sounds good to me."

And so, they started walking towards Kuroo's place. With Bokuto's fingers in between his, as well as Bokuto's sweet voice humming on the way home, it promised Kuroo that something beautiful was about to start...

**Author's Note:**

> Bo is good for my soul. Kuroo too. Bokuro is good for my soul in general.
> 
> Whoever read this until the end, thank you so much ^_^


End file.
